Un estornudo de lo mas extraño
by rezuri20
Summary: en una fiesta, el príncipe Gumall meditando no se da cuenta que marshall buscaría una venganza, y que este ¿la va a conseguir?


BUENO... una historia basada de un amigo, primera vez que hago algo que tiene un poco de sexo...pero ojala le guste y obvio revise ortografía seria una gran ayuda xD

a y claro los personajes no me pertenecen, bla bla bla...

Era un día de fiesta en el dulce reino, celebrando el cumpleaños de Fiona, todos estaban asistiendo, con lo popular que Fiona era, no fue muy difícil de llenar el castillo, había una gran y larga mesa con un mantel blanco adornado con flores rosadas, donde la mayoría de la comida ya había sido devorada por los invitados, pero mientras la mayoría bailaba o conversaba, había alguien sentado en la mesa, solo, con los pensamientos muy lejos de la fiesta, el príncipe Gumball. Aunque siempre pudo fingir de estar a la altura de su rango, siempre existía la ocasión de preocupación en su ser, que le evitaba ser amistoso y rendir con el "protocolo", a veces los experimentos, algún y otro monstro o la reina Helada, pero esta tarde su preocupación estaba envuelta con un ser llamado Marshall.

Últimamente había estado muy ocupado, y con la fiesta que celebraban ahora, el cumpleaños de Fiona, menos atención le colocaba a su Vampiro, aunque después del incidente con la señora de las puertas, la portera. Habían hablado su situación, de no quedar en una relación, pero tampoco ser simplemente amigos.

Pero Gumball, se preguntaba si por el incidente de la mañana de aquel día, Marshall no había asistido al cumpleaños, siendo que es buen amigo de Fiona. Daba vueltas en su cabeza lo que había pasado

-EN LA MAÑANA-

-O no Marshall, acá no!- dijo el dulce príncipe apartando el vampiro detrás de él, quien le trataba de morder la oreja mientras lo abrazaba.

-Puff…vamos Gumi, falta para la fiesta, nadie nos ve, y tu estas casi listo, todo de rosa como siempre…- dijo esto mientras se apartaba flotando, con sus manos en los bolsillos, y colocaba una cara de pocos amigos.

- Fiona puede llegar el cualquier momento, ella es solo una niña, mientras que tú y yo, hemos estado en este mundo mucho más de lo quisiera recordar, deberíamos saber controlarnos, bueno por lo menos aprender un poco de buenos modales- dijo cruzándose de brazos mirando seriamente al vampiro.

Mientras que los dos se trataban de matar con miradas asesinas Marshall pronuncio, -Cuando Gumi, ¿cuándo se lo diremos?, ya hemos pasado por esto, sé que quieres ser el eterno gobernante, y otras escusas y bla bla bla, pero que sea un vampiro, y mi madre sea gobernante de la Noche osfera, no significa… espera no te vayas!

Gumball caminando muy rápido le grita – ¡no tengo tiempo para esto Marshall debo ver el pastel de Fiona y realmente no quiero discutir hoy!- desaparece del pasillo dejando a Marshall, con la cara rojo de la furia.

-MOMENTO ACTUAL-

Señora menta se acerca y mira preocupada al príncipe – príncipe, si no se siente bien debería ir a su habitación-

Gumball sin mayor deseó de discutir contesta – no menta, estoy bien, cansado pero bien, solo déjame aquí tranquilo y disfruta de la fiesta…- aclarado esto menta lo deja solo, pero se va lentamente pensando si ese vampiro le había hecho algo.

Gumball da un largo suspiro y una vos habla detrás de él – o Gumi, me extrañas?, probablemente te arrepientes de lo de hoy, creo que dejar al rey de los vampiros hablando solo, no es muy…como dirías tu…de "buenos modales", ¿verdad?- Marshall invisible abraza por el cuello a Gumball.

-¿Porque estas invisible? Quuuee…estaass?- dijo asustándose mientras que el vampiro, se colocaba debajo de la mesa tomando sus piernas para bajarlo un poco.

Mientras que Gumball se encendía de vergüenza tratando de alegarse del vampiro Marshall pronuncia serio y con lujuria – o vamos Gumi, me la debes, hoy me dejaste en ridículo, ahora me toca, ojo por ojo, ¿no?- y cuando termina de pronunciar esto, le baja la cremallera del pantalón tirando el atributo del príncipe hacia fuera, y colocándoselo en la boca.

-Marshall….eso…no es justo….y además...¡Marshall!

-no grites Gumi, o nos van a descubrir, y ahora relájate, para que le llegue la sangre, y no le llegue a tu inmensa cabezota- dicho esto comenzó a succionar, mientras que Gumball miro al frente si alguien lo notaba, pero para su suerte nadie se percató, mientras agarraba con ambas manos el mantel, no pudo evitar en mover las caderas cuando el vampiro comenzó a ir con más velocidad.

-oh, OH, Marshall….- con una mano tiro de los cabellos, mientras que la lengua de Marshall hacia la mayoría de su trabajo, se reía para sus adentros, pero al momento de levantar un poco la cara para ver cómo estaba su príncipe, sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre, Gumball tenía los ojos serrados, completamente concentrado por su excitación, al sentir que se había detenido, Gumball con la mano que lo sujetaba, apretó su cara, con un movimiento de cadera para que continuara con su labor, y sin más que pedir Marshall continuo.

-Mar…ya…mas…más!- Gumi grito ya ni controlaba su vos, moviendo rápidamente las caderas, hasta que marchas continuo tirando con su mano mientras que con sus colmillos succionó la punta haciendo que el príncipe se fuera en su boca –OH, POR GLOB, OH PORR AAA…AAA…ACHUU!- cuando había estornudado, cerro un poco los ojos, mientras que Marshall le serraba los pantalones, y arrancando rápidamente, porque algo que no se dio cuenta Gumball, fue que la música se detuvo abruptamente, al escuchar sus quejidos y todos lo miraban en shock.

Gumball al abrir los ojos lentamente no podía creer lo que había pasado mientras que Cake, hablo.

-ese es el estornudo más raro que he escuchado en mi vida…-

Fiona se acercó, un poco confusa y asustada – PG…¿estás bien?

Gumball como todo un buen actor, se levantó y pronuncio- si claro solo fue un estornudó que no podía salir, quizás uno de mis experimentos salió mal…jejeje-

Todos continuaron la fiesta después de ese extraño incidente, mientras que en la cabeza de Gumball solo había algo presente.

-Me las pagaras Marshall Lee, me las pagaras…-


End file.
